Behind The Mask
by Soubi-chan I am Immortal
Summary: After the war, everyone thought that peace would come with ease. Now with all that has been going on, it seemed like a set promise. Seihara stumbles into the picture and everyone is plunged into a whole new battle beyond their imagination.
1. Mask 1

Pale rust strawberry-blonde hair, long and silky, cascading down past her shoulders…translucent aqua green eyes like the sea. Light cream-and rose skin with a slender and delicate body, so frail, so fragile, but everyone knows she is all curves under that school uniform. Boys love her, and girls envy her, but she could not really care less.

"Hey Seihara, what's up?" says a girl in a black miniskirt with a red stripe across the bottom, a black vest tied in the back and a white shirt, same uniform as every other girl. The girl turns to see a pretty girl with black hair, tan skin, and honey brown eyes.

"Hey Naomi, nothing new really, you...?" The strawberry-blonde girl asks.

"Sadly no, I am still single and waiting for the one." The girl sobs.

"Ha-ha, well you'll never find anyone if you don't go out and actually look. Your perfect match doesn't come falling out of the sky or something."

"Easy for you to say, all the boys at school adore you!" She huffs.

"Meh, details, and it's not like I care. All the girls hate me for some stupid reason or another." She shrugs. "You're the lucky one if you ask me."

"If you put it that way, yeah…but to be the envy of all the girls gives you power! You are the alpha female!"

"Heh, oh yeah, so much fun…. I'm just an average weirdo that got lucky on looks."

"Well, what else is expected from having a supermodel award-winning actress for a mother and a dashing debonair business man for a father?"

"A girly-girl that is an airhead heiress…?"

"You only pick out the negatives!"

"Only because you all ready state the positives. And you're beautiful too! A lot of guys drool over just as much! And a bunch of girls envy you too!"

"True…."

"Oh the modesty…." She says sarcastically and is nudged by Naomi. The bell rings and they head to their class. She takes her seat quietly and just stares out the window aimlessly until the teacher starts the lesson. All the classes go by pretty much the same, silently taking notes with a content smile. The bell rings and she heads to her next class.

Seihara hears muttering and whispering amongst the halls, obviously the girls glare daggers at her. As she heads down the stairwell, a group of girls purposefully shove past her and her papers go scattering across the middle landing. She sighs and starts to pick up all her stuff.

"Serves her right, awe-trying to look all helpless!" One of the girls says.

"You know how boys love that damsel in distress act!" Another girl says.

_When I fall, it seems I'm just trying to get some guy's attention, and they usually are the reason why this happens…._ As she picks up her stuff, she sees a stack of her papers being handed to her. She looks to see a kind looking boy smiling at her.

"Here you go."

"Thank you…." She smiles gratefully and takes the papers from him.

"Hey you saw that? She was totally throwing herself at Alex!"

"No way, we better tell Mindy before its too late!" The two girls quickly run down the halls.

_Just for saying thank you…? You think I'd be use to this by now…but it's lonely sometimes…but I've got to keep smiling! Something good is bound to happen!_ She holds her head high as she smiles with the same content smile on her face. She places her books on her desk when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see two messenger girls.

"Come with us." She reluctantly follows them, sighing inwardly to herself, knowing where this is going to lead her.

_Typical…can't they come up with something new? It is all cliché._ She is lead to one of the many terraces in this rich and gigantic academy.

"Hey bitch, word is that you were flirting with Alex! Is that true?"

_Would you even believe me if I said 'no'…?_ She just keeps her content smile in place.

"You gonna answer me or what?" The girl glares, clearly pissed. "Why the hell are you smiling hunh?" She grabs a clump of Seihara's hair, yanking on it tightly. Seihara winces a bit from the pain, but keeps the same blank face and content smile. The bell tolls loudly in the air. "Whatever, just know he's off limits! Mindy doesn't have time to play games, got that?" She snarls and leaves, releasing her grip and shoving her to the ground. They leave and Seihara sighs, rubbing the sore area on her head.

"I might just go bald from all this…." She dusts herself off and slowly heads to class and is excused by the teacher. The day goes on and soon the final bell rings and they all leave for home in their respective cars.

"How was your day Ms. Disraeli?" The driver asks.

"Fine, I had a nice chat with the girls today as per usual." She says calmly reading her book. The driver looks at her through the rear-view mirror, a sad look in his eyes. The rest of the drive is in silence as they slowly head to a grand and beautiful mansion.

"We are here Ms. Disraeli."

"Oh really…?" She says a bit sadly. "Thank you for driving me Mr. Dominic." She smiles as he opens the door for her and she steps out.

"My pleasure always…." He bows politely and she leaves smiling. As she passes down the halls and up the steps to her room, she is greeted by the many maids and servants whom she kindly greets back.

Upon entering her room, she shuts the door and places her school messenger bag on the floor before laying on her bed carelessly, loosening the tie around her neck. The silence hangs heavily in the room, comforting Seihara greatly.

_Finally…some peace and quiet…._ Her eyes slowly close, her body slowly relaxing when there is a knock on her bedroom door. "Yes…?" She sighs, heading to the door.

"Miss, there is a phone call for you." A maid hands her the phone.

"Thank you Maria." She says bowing her head as the maid curtsies and leaves.

"Hello, Seihara speaking…."

"Hi, can you guess who this is?" A familiar voice replies from the other end.

"Hmm…?"

"I know it has been a while, but you surely haven't forgotten me have you? You love figuring things out too so there are a few hints for you."

"Raina…?" She says with slight surprise. "How have you been? It has been a long time hasn't it!"

"I'm fine." Raina giggles softly. "And yourself…? There haven't been anymore _incidents_, have there?"

"No…they have been to busy to even be home for the past few months."

"That is a relief, but that isn't why I called. I was hoping that one day we can get together."

"That would great! When were you hoping to meet?"

"Whenever you are free of course, I haven't been that busy of late, and won't be for a while."

"Are you busy this coming weekend?" Seihara inquires, flipping through her personal agenda.

"No, not at all…."

"Is Saturday at noon fine?"

"Yes, where shall we meet?"

"How about the Crimone Gardens…?"

"The new café that opened…? I've never been there before, sounds perfect."

"Alright then I shall see you then." Seihara pencils it in her agenda quickly. "I can ask Mr. Dominic to drive me. I don't need any bodyguards, and I'll have the reservations made for lunch."

"Thank you and I can't wait to see you again."

"Me neither, I'll see you then."

"Bye." A click sound is heard and Seihara shuts the phone, a small smile gracing her soft pink rose lips.

**Well here you go. I know it is not all action packed as the old version, but this one has a better storyline. Well I believe so. Until next time, C-Ya later.**


	2. Mask 2

The rest of the week flies by quite quickly and soon it is Saturday. Over the course of the week Seihara makes the reservations secretly and Mr. Dominic agrees to drop her off at the location. On the morn of that Saturday, Seihara quickly bathes and dresses into a light tan knee length skirt with matching boots and soft brown antique floral print shirt. She quickly dries her hair, clipping it all into a messy bun before grabbing her purse and heading out.

"Thank you Mr. Dominic." She smiles brightly as she exits the limousine.

"My pleasure Miss. I will be awaiting your call." He smiles as well. "You can call my cell if you'd like."

"All right, and thank you once again." She waves to him as he leaves and waits in front of the café silently enjoying the warm weather, waiting for Raina's arrival.

"Seihara…?" She feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see a girl that looks almost identical to her-self except with pale gold-silver hair and translucent ruby red eyes.

"Raina…!" Seihara hugs the girl out of joy.

"Ha-I've missed you too!" Raina laughs, hugging her dear friend back.

"Come, let's go in!" They enter the café and walk up to the front podium.

"May I help you young ladies?"

"Ah, yes, I have reservations for two made at noon."

"Mh-mm, may I have the name it is listed under?"

"Disraeli…."

"Ah, here you are, right, come this way please." They follow the man to their table and quickly order some food so they may talk.

"So tell me, how is everything? How have you been?" Seihara asks excitedly.

"I've been well. I've been dating this guy actually, since eighth grade. He is the most charming and amazing person I have ever me in my life!" She giggles, blushing lightly. "He is kind, caring, protective, and understands me. Plus, he is very handsome."

Seihara lightly laughs amused by Raina's behavior.

"Three years hunh, that is great! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you. I really want you two to meet though. Ha-ha I talk about you to him all the time! He thinks you're my long lost twin or something from the way I talk about you."

"Or some annoying girl you can't stop talking about!" They laugh.

"No, he understands that you mean a lot to me, and he respects that."

"That's good! But why do you want me to meet him so badly?"

"You're my best friend Seihara; I want you to meet him first before I tell you something. I want you to be the first to know from me."

"And that would be…?" Raina grins goofily, blushing lightly at some thought. Seihara stares at her friend in utter confusion when a thought forms in her mind.

"You don't mean-do you?"

"He asked if I would like to take our relationship to the next level…."

"Next level…meaning…?" It then hits Seihara as she notices Raina fumble with a ring on her necklace, smiling goofily. "He did?!" Raina nods. "Congradulations…!" She hugs Raina tightly.

"You approve? You haven't even met him yet."

"Raina, if he makes you this happy just by thinking of him, and has been like this for three years straight with only growing love, then how could I not?" She smiles softly at her engaged friend. "I am happy for you."

"Thank you…but you still have to meet him!"

"Ha-ha, of course I will!"

"Trust me Sei, you'll love them all!" Raina says clapping her hands together out of joy.

"Wait a sec…them all…? Am I missing something here?"

"Oh I mean him and some friends of course!"

"Oh well if you insist…." Seihara replies hesitantly and Raina places her hand on Seihara's arm reassuringly.

"Trust me, they will love you too. Well most will…two I'm still iffy with too."

"If you say so…."

"Your orders miss." A waiter places their dishes before them as well as their drinks. "Enjoy…." He bows and leaves after they thank him and begin to eat. They contently eat with snippets of conversations here and there.

"We should do this again real soon." Raina comments as they wait for the check.

"We definitely should." Seihara agrees, sipping her water.

"Well then, how about we see a show next weekend? Well it really is a live performance."

"Of what…?" Seihara tilts her head to the side ever so lightly. "Is it a play or dance?"

"Kind of, it is the Circus. It is a traveling troupe that I know personally. They are phenomenal! Heero will be there as well as the rest of the gang."

[_Obviously Heero is the one since she singled out his name…him I don't mind, it is the "the gang" that bothers me a bit…. Just take it as it is Seihara, just go with it._] "That sounds great! I've never been to a circus before." A glimmer of childish enthusiasm is gleams in Seihara's eyes and Raina giggles softly.

"I had a feeling that still was the case, no offense."

"None taken, so next weekend?"

"Yup," Raina nods. "If you want I can help you get dressed if you don't know what to wear."

"That would be great! I have no idea how to dress for the occasion really. I don't want to look so grunge down that your friends think I'm some drug addict or to catch everyone's attention." Seihara gives Raina a pleading look. "If you don't mind…how about you sleepover for the weekend…? I can drop you off back at your house and everything! Please Rai…!" Raina laughs lightly at her friend and nods.

"No need to plead Sei, I'd love spend the weekend at your place!"

The waiter comes with the check and Raina rummages through her bag for her money.

"Oh, just put it on the tab under Disraeli."

"As you wish…." He bows and leaves with the check and Raina fumes lightly.

"Sei, I could've paid!"

"It's my treat." She grins. "You know you can never one-up me in paying the bill."

"True…." Raina sighs in defeat. "But I will pay you back!"

"Ha-ha, we'll see, shall we go?" She nods and the girls head out. Seihara calls Mr. Dominic to pick them up. "If you want, I can have Mr. Dominic drop you off."

"Please…."

"It will be my pleasure Ms. Sanverse." Mr. Dominic nods kindly and the girls chat on the way to Raina's stop. They drop her off and Seihara happily watches the shifting scenery. Mr. Dominic smiles contently, relieved to see the young girl happy and carefree for once. "How was the lunch?"

"It was great! We're planning to get together again next weekend. She wants to go to the circus. She knows the people the owners of the troupe I believe and wants me to meet a few friends."

"Well that is splendid!" He chuckles softly as Seihara bursts with energy. "So I shall be sneaking you out once again?" He asks as he opens the door for her.

"Please, if you don't mind."

"Never, it is always my great honour and pleasure to help you Ms. Disraeli."

"Thank you!" She hugs him quickly before running into the house happily.

**Here is the second installment to this tale. Please tell me what you think about it thus far. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Until next time, C-Ya later.**


	3. Mask 3

The weekend comes to a close and Seihara is once again thrown into her high status private academy. The plans for next weekend buzz around in her head constantly as she tries to concentrate on her work. Nothing seems to bother her and she just heads through the halls, more withdrawn than normal. The week sluggish progresses as she waits in her last period class, watching the clock discretely. A small sigh escapes her lips as she looks out the window.

_Ten more minutes…that's not so bad…. But it seems like forever though. Well if I think about not thinking about it, then evidently I'll think about it and it'll all just seem that much more slower._ She sighs, blowing a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"Ms. Disraeli, the answer to the next question." The teacher says.

"Ah, yes, the poet was trying to convey the message of loneliness though the poem speaks in happy tone; there is a hidden longing with in the words."

"Well…that is a different view of the poem, why do you say that?"

"The poet speaks of the person fondly but never speaks of actually spending time with their desired person. It is written in a distant perspective, that of a viewer."

"Very good-." The teacher is cut off by the bell. "Well everyone, do your assignment and have a wonderful weekend." The students begin to pack up and they all head to their cars. Seihara takes her sweet time to avoid the rush in the halls.

She sits silently in the car, smiling at the speeding by scenery as the car heads in the opposite direction of her home. They enter a quaint looking development of two-story houses and stop at an inviting one in the end of a cul-de-sac. Just as they reach the house, Raina exits and heads to the car.

"Hey, you ready?" Seihara asks happily.

"Yup, I've got everything I need." Raina smiles back. The two talk with each other excitedly yet calmly all at once. Mr. Dominic chuckles to himself at the childish behavior and slowly drives to the Disraeli estate.

When they arrive, the girls thank Mr. Dominic and head to Seihara's room instantly.

"Wow, you redecorated your room?" Raina gasps at the simple yet elegant settings of the room.

"Yeah, my Mother insists I add something more to it all." She sighs sadly, pleased with way the things are. The room is lit by multiple pastel flower shaped lamps hung about the room on the walls. It is not a dull foreboding glow, but a good amount and a mystical type feel.

"Well I like it the way it is. I think you should keep it like this. Now come, let me pick out your clothes now." She grabs Seihara's wrist and leads her to the large closet. They browse through the many selections of clothes in every style and designer. Raina makes Seihara try on several different outfits before finally deciding on one of the many. The outfit consists of a black long sleeve V neck top with hood with rhinestone accent sketch of a heart, rose and butterfly and Amazing banner on the front and a bannered Love Rocks with winged heart on back, metallic jeans with distressed holes filled with metallic threading and pockets accents with lighter denim metallic, and grey ankle boots with double buckle and cuff detail.

"You make it seem like I'm going on my first date or something…." Seihara mumbles as she returns from changing into her sleeping clothes.

"Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky." Raina teases winking. Seihara blushes brightly.

"I highly doubt it!"

"Says the girl that boys drool over constantly everyday…."Raina rolls her eyes and goes to change.

"Hey, they just like what they see. I want to meet a guy who isn't afraid to approach me because I'm so pretty or something like that. I want someone who is confident yet down to Earth at the same time. Someone who doesn't say "I love you" all the time, but when he does, he means it. He can be klutz or an acrobat, I don't care. I just want someone who will talk to me instead of drooling and spewing compliments every second."

"Ha-ha that is a very simple order, but really hard one too!" Raina exits the bathroom and places her clothes neatly in her bag. "But I'm sure you'll find the right guy. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't."

"Promise…?"

"I promise." Raina grins and they sit on Seihara's queen sized bed. "Tell me more about you and him." Seihara asks, hugging her knees. "How did you meet?"

"Well…." Raina lies on her back, staring up at the canopy. "We met in eighth grade by accident really. It was a month or so into the school year. I was helping out the computer lab teacher by carrying a large stack of computer paper and had to open the door with my elbow. As I turned to enter, I hit someone and I made sure to lean back so the stack wouldn't fall on them. A stack packet was ready to crush my throat and I closed my eyes waiting for the impending impact when I heard a thud. The person I bumped into had caught the falling packet and tossed it aside. I looked to the person and there he was, looming above me. I didn't know it was him till way later though. I had gotten up and quickly cleaned the mess thanking him before heading to my tasks. He just silently sat at a computer typing something as I worked."

"You didn't talk?"

"Truthfully, we never even said hello until way later into the year, about the middle of the year. I had met Duo, Trowa, and Quatre sometime before, in my classes. They are the other friends I want you to meet. Of course you all ready know Wufei as my big brother."

"How is he? Do they know you two aren't biological siblings?"

"He's fine, and yeah, they eventually found out."

"Oh, that's good. Were they surprised?"

"Well Duo the most of the four; Heero, Trowa, and Quatre kind of got the hint along the way sooner."

"So they got you two talking?"

"Kind of, those three, Haixia, Isuzu, also known as Rin, Mia, Kaura, and Katori were talking during lunch one day. It had been about a month of working in the room with Heero silently minding his own business. They all had met Heero and had tried to speak to him. It was through them that I actually got his name. They began making fun him and how antisocial he was, well mainly Duo, Katori, Kaura, and Mia. Duo I could understand since he actually knows Heero and is really joking. But Mia, Katori, and Kaura were just awful. They barely knew him and were judging and criticizing him endlessly. Sure he is quiet but I found his company inviting. I just felt calm with him around, no need to hide anything. Well I got upset and snapped at them a bit and left to do my usual work."

"That's horrible…I can never understand on how people can do that."

"My friends too…. Well I came into the room upset and forgot to greet him as per usual. I did not expect him to notice and I just stared aimlessly questioning what happened. I was brought out of my thoughts by feeling a hand on my shoulder. I turn to find him with his usual placid expression but a hint of concern in his eyes." She sighs happily at the mentioning, rolling onto her stomache. "I started fumbling an apology and trying to explain without revealing the truth to not hurt him when he said I didn't have to explain. I was just so relieved and grateful when he understood that I hugged him. I could tell he wasn't use to this since he stiffened at my embrace and hesitantly hugged me back. I soon realized what I was doing and slowly pulled away apologizing again and continued my work smiling. The next day I decided to skip going to the cafeteria and brought him some lunch as well. I came early and quickly did my work and waited for him. We talked and had lunch together for the first time and from then on our friendship sprouted from there."

"That is so sweet!" Seihara smiles softly at Raina who giggles softly, knowing well that her friend is thinking of her significant other. "If you don't mind me asking, when did you guys start dating?"

"Oh that was towards the ending of freshman year. We were talking in the park when I had to go buy groceries for dinner that night. I told him I had to go and he tagged along since he had nothing to do. I happily accepted his company and he helped me carry the groceries home. A block away from my house was our planned split point. When we reached the mark, I took the bags from him thanking him and turned to leave. Just I was about to, he grabbed my wrist and turned my back around, pressing his lips against mine in a random and sweet kiss." She blushes lightly as a soft smile forms on her lips. "We secretly dated for a while but it all spilled out during that summer."

"Wow, most girls only dream of such romance…." Seihara states in slight amazement. "I am really happy for you though!" She pounces on Raina, hugging her. "And I will get to meet your fair prince charming knight in shining armor tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, we should get to sleep if we want to wake up in time."

"True, well I guess it is time to shut the lights." Seihara dims the lights greatly and heads to the bed. They both lay on the bed holding hands with a smile on their lips as sleep slowly blankets over them.


	4. Mask 4

_The sun shines brightly as the people socialize at a small lunch banquet in a beautiful garden. Most of the children run a bout or sit quietly besides their parents. One girl silently stands off to the side, looking at the different flowers. She has short shoulder length hair and looks to be about five, dressed in an expensive frock._

_"Look, there she is…." A woman whispers, pointing to the lonely little girl. Her friend looks over and gasps lightly._

_"That is the girl? You must be kidding!"_

_"The poor dear, had to have such a thing happen to her. I hear she is the daughter of the late Leila, the older sister of Calaf Disraeli. She died after giving birth." _

"_Really, I heard she was a daughter of an escapade and Leila committed suicide, not being able to live with the guilt."_

_"Well I heard it was with her true love." A third woman joins the gossip. The two women turn to her, waiting for the tale. "She was forced to wed Fredrick Cromwell when she loved another. They eloped one night and she became pregnant. Obviously Fredrick was furious and demanded she had an abortion. She refused and gave birth to the child. Out of rage, Fredrick had her true love murdered. When she heard the news she went into depression and was unable to even look at the child with her father's eyes. Out of rage, she killed her husband and then herself. Calaf, once he hearing this news, has taken the child under his custody."_

_As the women continue to gossip, another young girl walks up to the lonely girl._

"_Hi, my name is Raina, what's your's?"_

"_Seihara…."_

"_Nice to meet you Seihara, wanna be friends?" the younger form of Raina grins widely._

"_Really…?" Seihara eyes her hopefully and Raina nods. Sehara grins as well and the two run off to play-._

The sound of the alarm clock disrupts Seihara's dream and she groggily wakes up, rubbing her eyes while yawning. She quickly freshens up and dresses into the outfit Raina picked out last night. She then heads back to the room and gently shakes Raina awake. She then showers and gets dressed into a soft white skirt with a double layered metallicized gauze yoke waist, shaped with princess seams, and back zip, a black cotton jersey tee with crinkled viscose chiffon at the V-neck and flared sleeves, and scrunched, western-style boots with wrap-around ankle straps ending in a heel harness.

Seihara ties some of her hair into a messy bun and brushes her bangs to the side to frame her face while Raina leaves her hair open.

"So what would you like for breakfast?" Seihara asks, finishing with her hair, her usual three piercing in her ears.

"Oh we're going to have a brunch after the show with my friends. Is that all right with you?"

"Oh sure, no problem, well you set?" Raina nods her head and the two head down to Mr. Dominic. "We're set to go."

"Well then we best head off then hunh?" He smiles kindly and they head to the limo. They have him drop them off a block before the circus to evade attention. "I will be awaiting your call when you are done Ms. Disraeli."

"I'll call your cell." He nods as they leave. They wave as he drives off and they head to the circus. Raina hands the tickets and they enter.

"You excited?" Raina asks but fails to receive a reply. She turns to Seihara to see that she is in childish amazement. She slowly twirls, getting a feel of the place. She takes in the tall yellow tents, booths, games, and happy people all around her. Balloons can be seen floating everywhere, some tied to polls and some with the kids. Raina giggles and grabs Seihara's wrist. "Come, I want you to meet him before everyone else." Seihara just nods, still awe.

Raina leads the way slowly towards a corner of the circus, letting Seihara see some of the sites.

"Heero, this is Seihara; Seihara, meet Heero." Seihara snaps out her childish daze to see a boy their age, a head taller than them both, with messy dark brown hair, light skin, and Persian blue eyes.

"Oh, hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiles kindly, snapping out her childish daze. She extends her hand towards him and he stares at her for a bit. She gulps under his gaze, but show no signs of faltering. He analyzes her for a bit before finally shaking her hand.

"Pleasure…." Raina rolls her eyes, sighing, but smiles none the less. Raina lightly places her hand in his and he squeezes it lightly. Seihara notice his cold gaze slowly soften as he looks at Raina. She smiles and nods to Raina.

"Well I'm sure you to want to be alone so I'm going to look around."

"Oh you don-." Seihara leaves before Raina can protest. "That Sei…."

"She is like you…." He comments. "But different."

"She is definitely one in a million. You wanna look around?" He nods and they head in a different direction than Seihara.

Seihara slowly walks through the crowds, watching kids play amongst each other, supervised by their parents. The sounds of laughter fill her ears as she looks through the booths and the side shows of clowns and others.

She soon finds herself in an emptier part of the circus. A loud roar grabs her attention and she turns to see a growling lion in a cage. She in unfazed by the upset animal and just stares at it with sad eyes.

"You must be upset…being locked up in this cage…." She whispers, grabbing a hold of one of the bars. "I know how you feel…all locked up, being watched at all times. I wonder if you miss the freedom…were you born in the circus. Maybe we have more in common than I think."

The lion's glare softens as his constant growls seem to not frighten her at all. The tranquility around her affects the lion greatly and he licks the hand holding the bar. She smiles softly and extends her hand into the cage. The lion rubs his nose against the protruding object at first, sniffing it suspiciously. Finding no danger, he lets it be. She combs her fingers through his rough yet soft mane, causing the lion to purr loudly. Her smile widens and she continues to pet the lion.

"Who's back there?" She hears someone ask and panics lightly. She quickly withdraws her hand and runs from the scene, the lion watching her run.

_That girl…is different…._ A boy comes on to the scene, heading to the sad lion. He is about two feet taller than Seihara. He pushes the thought of her aside as he hears his name being called.

Seihara follows the crowds to the large yellow tent when someone calls her name. She turns to see Raina and Heero sitting in the middle row with a group of teens around them. She waves back and heads over to them, sitting next to Raina.

"Have fun?" Seihara nods grinning. "You'll meet the others after the show okay?"

"Oh…sure…." The lights begin to dim as the center light is shines on the ringleader.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" He greets into the mike and the crowds cheer back as he introduces the first act. The acts slowly progress as the crowds laugh and cheer at each performance. Seihara grins childishly, enjoying each performance when a young woman comes out. She has short brown hair that curls inwards at the ends with lavender eyes. She is dressed in a dress with a purple skirts and a magenta top with a golden sash.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce the dangerous and beautiful Catherine; our talented acrobat and knife-thrower!" She bows and winks at the audience that cheers her name loudly. "And her brave silent assistant who is also an exceptional acrobat with nerves of steal, Trowa!" The audience cheers once again as a young boy flips down form the tight-rope form above, landing besides Catherine and bowing.

_That guy…._ Seihara examines the boy, from his puffy green clown pants with yellow stars and blue-white checkered shirt to his mask that covers half his face with a painted smile that contrasts his emotionless expression. He has dark green-hazel eyes slightly hidden behind a curtain brown hair that hides the right side of his face. He is locked against a board by some assistants as Catherine readies her knives.

She begins to throw the daggers at him swiftly, missing him by mere inches and centimeters at a time. The audience cringes and awes all at once while he barely even blinks. Amazed, Seihara watches his emotionless expression for any sign of fear or anything at all. She notices a hint of something but is unable to read it from the distance. The crowd goes wild as the act ends and he is let free. The two bow once again and leave behind the scenes. Another clown performance is shown before the two reappear upon the high tightrope. Seihara gulps as a slight chill runs down her spine. She feels her head spin a bit as she tries to watch them perform their tricks in the air. She watches the other acrobats appear on the ground and begin other tricks as the two flip down. She sighs with relief and watches the rest of the show, her head no longer spinning.

The show comes to a close and the crowd gives a standing ovation to the performers. They all slowly file out of the circus and head to the back of the circus. Seihara stops as she realizes their destination.

"What's wrong Sei?"

"We're not allowed back here right?"

"Not usually, but we know the owners of the troupe. Come, you have to meet my friends." Raina grabs her hand reassuringly and they head into a huge trailer.

"This is a traveling troupe…are they famous?" Seihara asks.

"Yeah, they sell out all the time." Raina stops at a door. "Well, here we are." Seihara gulps nervously as Raina's hand reaches for the knob.

_Nothing to worry about Seihara, its just Raina's friends…. But what if they know? What then…? Maybe they won't know…what if they're like the others in school? I hate being the center of attention…. Okay, breathe nothing bad, they are nice people, Raina wouldn't lie._ She calms herself as the door swings open.


	5. Mask 5

A group of about six people around Raina and Seihara's age talking amongst each other comes into view. The closest and cheeriest of the males has long braided brown hair and energetic cobalt blue eyes. Standing besides him is a girl with short black hair and teal eyes. The next in the group is a gentle looking male with platinum gold hair and sky blue eyes. Besides him is a kind girl with long black hair and hazel eyes. Across from her is a quiet and elegant Chinese girl. Across from the boy with the braid is a silent and strict looking Chinese male.

"Ah Raina, you're here!" The blonde boy smiles kindly. "This must be your friend."

"Yes, everyone, this is my friend Seihara." Seihara nods her head, smiling her usual content smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Well we'll take it from here." The braided boy says standing. "The names Duo Maxwell…." He grins.

"Hi, my name is Hilde Schbeiker." The girl besides him says.

"Hello, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner; it is nice to meet you." The blonde boy says smiling.

"And I'm Isuzu Hiwatari, but you can call me Rin." The girl besides him says.

"Hello, my name is Haixia Eng; I hope you haven't forgotten me."

"Ha-ha, of course not, and I see that Wufei is still the same as usual." The Chinese boy just grunts in reply. Raina leads Seihara to the table and they sit next to Duo and Wufei. Seihara looks around, noticing three empty seats. "Where's Heero…? Are more people coming?"

"Oh he's coming soon with two others." Duo chimes in.

"Two others…?"

"You'll recognize them once you see them." Haixia whispers to her and Seihara just nods in understanding. Seihara notices the oddity of the group of young adults before her. They all have their own little personalities and it amazes her greatly.

_They all must have phenomenal stories to tell…._ She grins at the thought. _I'd love to hear them all…._

"Finally you've mad it!" Duo exclaims, creating a scene. Seihara looks to the door to see Heero and with him two of the performers from today's show.

"Ah, hello, my name is Seihara; it's a pleasure to meet you both." She stands and extends her hand to them. "Your show was spectacular!"

"Why thank you, my name is Catherine Bloom." She smiles, shaking Seihara's hand. "And you probably remember him as my assistant. His name is Trowa Barton." Seihara stares at him for a bit at the sound of the whole name, but smiles as per usual. She extends her hand to the silent boy who just stares at her for a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He shakes her hand quickly and returns it to his side.

They all sit at the table and begin to converse with one another when the topic turns to Seihara.

"So Seihara, tell us about yourself." Catherine say, resting her chin on her propped up hand.

"Uhm…." A feint blush tries to come through but Seihara hides it. "What would you all like to know…?" She says meekly.

"Well we've only heard about your character from Rai here." Duo comments aloud. "So anything else is fine."

"Erm…well I guess I'm seventeen and am an only-I have a younger brother…his name is Ali…." She smiles warmly at the mentioning, but her eyes show sadness. "He is five and a half now."

"What ethnicity are you…?" Hilde asks. "If you don't mind that is, I'm curious."

"Well actually, I'm half British and half Turkish. My father is Turkish and my mother wa-is British."

"Oh, that's cool. What type of activities are you into?" Quatre asks.

"Uhm…reading, art, writing, and the only sport I'm any good at is tennis and I'm not the best in that either."

"You draw or paint?"

"Both, I do sculpting as well."

"Her artwork is phenomenal!" Raina says nodding.

"I'm not that good." Seihara says, scratching the back of her head. "But I'm pretty good."

"Ha-ha, modest much?" Dup sneers and Hilde smacks the back of his head.

"At least she's being truthful!" Hilde scolds. "I'm sorry, don't mind him, he makes many rude jokes but not all the time."

"Hah it's alright, I don't mind. I set myself up for that one."

"See, she even agrees!" Duo scowls. "Smackin' me for no dam reason…." He grumbles. Most of them snicker at the skit and turn to Seihara once again.

"What did you say your last name was?" Trowa asks,

"Oh-uhm…I-uh didn't say it. I'm sorry." She stutters a bit hesitantly, gulping. _I was hoping they'd let it slide…. He's quick…but I'm sure others caught on too. Heero seems he wanted to find out too._ She looks form Trowa to Raina who mouths an apology discretely. Seihara smiles reassuringly and turns back to Trowa. "My last name is Disraeli…."

"You said your Father was Turkish…?" Heero asks.

"Ah yes, you see, he-uhm-my Father was adopted by the Disraeli family." She replies. "Thus giving me the British last name…."

"And you're half British?" Seihara feels herself shrinking under his intense and scrutinizing gaze and fumbles a bit. Raina notices her nervousness and how close the topic it getting to what Seihara hopes to avoid.

"Hey, how about we go eat now?" She suggests. "I heard Duo's stomache grumbling."

"Hey, don't only point at me!" Duo pouts. "Wufei's was too!"

"Leave me out of it Maxwell!" He snaps.

"Awe c'mon Wu-man, admit it!" Wufei growls at the nickname and is about to pounce when Haixia and Hilde stop the two.

"Thanks Rai…." She whispers as they all head out.

"No problem, but…you do know he's going to try and find out. He noticed your stuttering and hesitation…."

"I had a feeling he would." Seihara sighs. "He looks like the one that lets nothing pass him."

"I'll try to stop him from finding out as much as possible, but I can only do so much."

"I know…he and all of them are eventually going to find out though."

"Forget about it for now Sei and have some fun."

"Yeah, you're right."

They catch up to the others and find them deciding on a place to go. They eventually decide on this nice looking place and head in. They order their meals and talk while they wait.

Trowa silently watches Seihara converse with Haixia and Isuzu. He notices that she has been smiling the whole time.

_Her smile…it seems…fake almost…. But when she was petting and talking to the lion, it was different…it was different. He usually lets no one near him but he let her…why…?_

"So did you ever find the source of why the lion was roaring?" Catherine asks.

"Yeah, it was a girl…."

"A girl…? Poor thing must've been scarred. Was she lost?"

"Not a little girl. She was definitely not afraid. She was petting him."

"P-petting him…!? You've got to be joking!" Catherine drops her fork form shock. Everyone turns to her, hearing her outburst. She apologizes and they all return to their previous conversation except for Seihara. She watches the two whispering for a bit before turning to Haixia. "Seriously Trowa, what happened?"

"When I got there, she was talking to him and started petting him. I heard another one of the troupe members coming so I asked who was back there and watched her head back to the front. She looked lost but was calm about it."

"Well that's makes two of you."

"Two of who…?"

"You and that girl both were able to pet him without caring and the lion willingly let you."

"True…."

"Do we know the girl?" Trowa does not reply but watches Seihara, comparing her to how she was with the lion.

"She's different…."

"Who's different?" Duo asks, coming into the conversation.

"Seihara…I'll explain later. She knows we're talking about her." He whispers to Duo and returns to his food. Duo shrugs and does the same for a bit but then gets absorbed in another conversation.


	6. Mask 6

They each pay for their portion of the bill and leave. Duo pats his stomache, sighing happily with a goofy grin.

"Man that was good! I'm full!" He flops down onto the park bench.

"The food was really good!" Isuzu agrees, sitting besides him. "But how did you pack it all away? How did you pay for all of it?"

"He didn't pay." Hilde's eye twitches. "I have a huge hole in my wallet now because of him." She grumbles.

"Awe c'mon, its not like I wasted any of it!" Duo pouts.

"I guess…. Stop pouting already, I'm not mad at you anymore!" He grins and hugs her tightly. She laughs at his hyper childishness and pries him off. "Ewe, Duo germs…!" She runs from him and Duo chases after her.

"Well isn't he energetic…wasn't he bloated just now?" Seihara comments thoughtfully.

"Ha-ha that's Duo for ya!" Raina grins. "He's a real ball of energy."

"A ball of idiocy if you ask me…." Wufei mutters.

"Awe c'mon Wufei, be nice." Seihara nudges him lightly. "I haven't seen you in years and this is how you welcome me back?"

"Hunh, I see you haven't changed."

"That's what you think…but then again it's what I wish to show right?" He eyes her suspiciously as she smiles mysteriously.

"Life isn't a fairytale." He retorts.

"No…it's a story waiting to be lived."

"You are a hopeless romantic."

"That maybe but I am something at least." He growls at her constantly finding a way around his remarks. "You've changed at least…. You're more…accepting of others."

"How so…?"

"You usually would've yelled at me by now like you use to…. This is Haixia's doing no doubt." He stiffens at the mentioning and tries to hide his blush by turning from her. She smiles victoriously. _So I was right! Hah, he's flustered!_ "I'm happy for you; at least you found a better sequel to you series."

"Hnh… thanks…." She smiles and looks at the group from afar as Wufei heads to the others who are not too far ahead. Duo and Hilde returned not to long ago and are talking to Isuzu and Haixia. Raina and Heero are talking a little ways form them and Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine make the third group.

_They all are so happy…it's nice…. But I feel so out of place here…._ She smiles sadly at the group, sighing to herself. _I wonder how they're doing. I haven't seen them in a while. Of course it's her doing no doubt._ "I can't blame her though…she just is like that."

"Who is like what?" Seihara snaps from her thoughts, flustered.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking aloud."

"Hah, no need to apologize. We all do it sometime." Catherine smiles reassuringly. "So what else is there to know about the amazing Seihara?" She grins earnestly.

"Hah for one, she's not that amazing. And well I guess…what else do you want to know?" Catherine shrugs. "If you don't mind, I want to now about you. Your life as a circus troupe member, what's it like being so free? What do you enjoy the most? Is it a family circus? How long have you worked there?" She questions childishly.

"Ha-ha, not all at once now!" Seihara grins sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Well to start off, yes it is a family circus troupe. My Dad's the ring leader and I have been in it for as long as I can remember. I enjoy everything about it really. Just the energy and the joy, the smiling children and traveling with the circus, we've become a family. I can't just pick one thing. It was because of the circus that I ever met Trowa. He's like a little brother to me. He joined a couple of years back but it feels like I've known him for years!" Catherine smiles at Seihara. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah…I do. It must be great, being with the ones you love all the time and knowing they love you back equally, if not, more." She smiles sadly once again and feels a single tear fall. "Heh, sorry…." She wipes the tear quickly, noticing Catherine's worried look

She places a hand upon Seihara's head and who looks at her questioningly. "My Dad use to do this to me all the time when I had something on my mind and didn't say it. It was his way of saying he'll always be there to listen." She winks at the younger girl. "I'm here if you ever need someone to listen to your troubles."

"Thanks…."

"You don't need to thank friends." Seihara stares at her like a deer caught in headlights. "We're friends right…?"

"R-really…?!" She says with rising enthusiasm. Catherine nods, laughing at the huge grin that forms on Seihara's face. "Wow that makes three!" She says more to herself.

"Hey, what about me…?" Seihara turns to see Duo pouting.

"And don't forget us!" Hilde shouts as the others gather around. "For what…?"

"She thinks she only has three friends!" Duo huffs and the girls look at her as if she has three heads. She blushes and looks to the ground in embarrassment, hating the spotlight. "I know, right?"

"Oh stop picking on her Duo!" Catherine hugs her protectively, causing Seihara to look up at her in surprise. "She's being respectful if any of you decide not to be her friend!"

"Any friend of Rai is a friend of ours!" Isuzu chimes in.

"Awe she knows I'm playing, right?" His signature grin plastered on his face. "Don't worry the emo trio are your friends too." He whispers to her.

"Emo trio…?"

"Yeah, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero, they don't talk much but they care none the less." Haixia interjects. "They aren't emo though. They just are silent people."

"At least we've got one thing in common…." Seihara thinks aloud.

"Oh no…not another one…!" Duo over dramatizes the situation and Wufei smacks him upside his head.

"What are you hollering about now Maxwell?" He asks, clearly annoyed. "Do I even want to know?"

"It's terrible! Seihara…she's-she's one of you…!"

"What do you mean by that?" He growls, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"She's quiet! I swear, I didn't mean anything but that!" Duo backs away from the angry Wufei and hides behind the girls. "Don't kill me, please!"

"Oh c'mon Duo, you know he won't hurt you while we're around." Raina rolls her eyes at the cowering boy.

"Yeah but what if you leave?"

"What's going on?" Seihara asks as the girls grab her and walk to some random spot in the park.

"Just follow our lead." Hilde winks.

"No, you can't leave me to die! Save me!" He cries and Seihara caves, heading back to him before anyone can protest. He latches on to her knees, hugging and thanking her continuously. She laughs and helps him up.

"I'm sure he'll forget about it all in no time." She reassures, helping him brush off his clothes.

"Yeah I know. I was just playing." He winks at her and she blushes lightly. "Ah so you're the type that blushes easy hunh?" He smirks and she gets even more flustered.

"N-n-n-n-no I just-you-the weather-!" She backs away slowly as he creeps forward until she knocks into someone and trips. She hits the ground with a thud and she winces at the pain.

"Don't you think you've picked on her enough Duo?" She hears someone interject since she refuses to look up with her blushing cheeks. Out of curiosity, she takes a peek through her bangs to see Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa.

"Kill joy…." He mutters pouting. She sees a hand head towards her direction and she recoils a bit out of instinct. Seeing that it is a kind gesture, she accepts the offer and they easily pull her on to her feet.

"You alright…?" Quatre asks as she holds her head in her hand for a bit, steadying herself.

"Oh, yeah, thank you…." She waves it off as nothing. "Just a little dizzy…did I bump into you?"

"No, it was him." He points to Trowa.

"Sorry about that, I should've checked."

"It's alright." He shakes his head lightly. "Why are you still holding your head?"

"Hmm…oh it just hurts," She ways it off as nothing serious. "I'm sorry." He raises a brow in questioning at her as she wobbles over to a bench. She pulls out something from her back and pops a pill into her mouth, swallowing it dry. She lets out a huge sigh and slouches a bit on the bench. She closes her eyes and feels the wind brush against her cheek softly.

_I wonder how he's doing…I haven't seen him in a long time. Well I better get going soon._ She stares up at the leaves of the tree, watching the birds fly over it. She notices something and extends her hands backwards, palms facing the sky. A small bird falls onto her hands. She closes her hands gently and shifts her position so the bird is now in front of her. "Hello little one, did you fall from your nest?" She coos softly. The bird peeps frantically. "Shh, no need to worry, I won't hurt you." She whispers almost inaudibly and looks up at the tree. "You're lucky I caught you that would've been a nasty fall for you." She smiles down at the bird. "Now how to get you back up…." She surveys the tree, circling it, when she finds a low branch within her reach.

She grabs a hold of said branch, after a few jumps, and plants her feet against the trunk. She slowly climbs the tree, losing her footing ever now and again but eventually sits in a sturdy branch. She sighs with relief seeing the bird is fine and is just staring at her with a curious gaze, head cocked to the side. She slowly stands on the branch and climbs up to the next level steadily, looking for a next when she finds one almost at the top.

"Here's your stop…." She smiles and places the bird gently in the nest resting in the feeble branch above her head. The bird nibbles on her finger a bit before rubbing against it. She smiles and pets it one last time. "You're very welcome."

"Hey Sei, where are?" Someone calls from below, surprising Seihara. She loses her footing and looks down. Realizing that she is up so high, she freaks and falls backward down the tree, branches nicking her clothing and skin. She lets out a yelp upon falling and tries to find something to hold on to but to no avail. She grabs a hold of a branch but it breaks from her sudden jerk of weight and she continues to fall.

"Oh my-Seihara…!" Haixia gasps, pointing towards the falling girl.

**Dear Readers;**

** Sorry for the long wait. I know have not posted in some time now but I have been in a hectic mess of things and have been working on the stories to improve them. But to pacify some reading needs, I have currently joined a friend of mine, Hatori's Snowdrop Princess, in this Ouran High School Host Club collaboration. I do hope you enjoy it.**

**It is titled _If Only You Knew_**

**DISCLAIMER**

**  
My partner and I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the main characters within it, which is purely the work of Bisco Hatori-Sensei. Kian Keiko, Kian Kaien, Dunya Kian, and "Hanabusa" Aido are all my own original characters. Minamoto Anko and her brothers are purely creations if Hatori's Snowdrop Princess. All other OC were created between us both and are our on characters.**

**Thank you for reading.  
**

**Sincerely;**

**xXLostDreamerXx**


End file.
